


Under The Mane There’s a Lioness

by mirrorworldangel



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Fluff, IDK man I just wanna write here words are hard, Lingerie, Lots of kissing, M/M, NSFW (In Chapter 3): Anal sex, Overstimulation, Rook and Lion are baby boys, Slightly Comedy I guess, Thatcher beating the shit outta ppl, We Stand Men on Dresses, a bit of dirty talk, kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: Lion faces his past demons and finds himself with a little bit of help from his fairy godmother.
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan, Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Olivier "Lion" Flament
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. The past must be forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration fanfic of @mirrorworldangel and @Acid_Cat_Ve for our dear friend Nichi.
> 
> Acid’s Note: If Anything y’all can blame me for this.
> 
> Hi everyone, this is mirrorworldangel here. I am very proud of this collaboration for our beloved friend Nichi on Discord, and we would like to give our love to them through this. I hope you could enjoy this as much as we created it!  
> \- mirror :)
> 
> We vibing here dude :3  
> \- Acid

_Pink lace, soft fabric and glittery details. Dresses and skirts and shirts with cute draws, the walls of the store painting in pastel tones and the illumination showing all its merch from the shop window. A blonde boy on his fresh eleven staring from outside in amaze at the beautiful place he just crossed while wandering through the mall. His innocent curiosity wanting to know how it would feel using a dress, but his daydreaming stopped at the sound of a strong voice._

_“Olivier! #Qu'est-ce que tu fais?” shouted the man, who had been looking for his son and looked very unamused finding him there._

_“N-nothing Papa!” he quivered in fear. “I’m just -”_

_“What are you looking at that store? There’s only clothes for girls, and you’re a boy!” he walked close and crossed his arms with a severe look._

_“U-understood Papa! I just wanted -”_

_“Do you want your friends to find out you like girl’s clothing? You want to pull your family in shame?” he scolded. “Do you want people to make fun of you?!”_

_“N-No Papa…” the child biting his lower lip trying his best to hold his urge to cry._

_“Now come here, foolish child and follow me!” he grabbed one of his son’s hands firmly and walked pulling him away from the place “We're gonna have a talk about this later young man!”_

_The little boy looked down and he turned his head back for a moment to have a last look at the pretty store._

_“You’re a man! And nothing's gonna change that…”_

\---------------------------------------

The scene begins with the married French pair Doc and Rook having a discussion among themselves at the coffee counter in the cafeteria. The couple was also sweet-talking with each other at the same time, with the occasional peck of kisses.

But it had to end when Doc gave a quick glance upon the wall clock, realizing that his lunch break is almost over.

“Alright my dear, I have to go,” Doc said, putting his mug aside and quickly leaving a kiss on his husband’s lips. “See you later for dinner tonight,” he added, and hurriedly turned around and picked his files from the side.

“# _À bientôt_ ,” Rook replied and watched his husband walk away from the room before putting the used mugs into the sink and leaving the room himself to wander since he is free from any tasks.

Rook continued to walk towards the common room when he spotted Lion sitting all alone on the couch, he was so focused in that magazine about metal bands which made the younger Frenchman wonder what was so fascinating about it so he went closer to the blonde man, seeming that he still hadn’t noticed him as he tried to sneak behind him. 

However, the moment he got in a good spot to see the content Lion was reading he realized that between the pages of the magazine there was another one. It was later revealed to be a ladies fashion magazine and he was staring right at it with big curious eyes especially the ones with various shades of pink tones. Rook smiled and let out a soft giggle.

“This one would look great on you!!”

Lion let out a surprised scream and threw his magazine at the source of his plight, revealing it to be Rook.  
  
“# _Mon Dieu_! How long have you been there?!” Lion exclaimed with a hand on his chest as if he was holding his heart.

“Enough to know what I needed,” Rook giggled. And leaped onto the seat next to him. 

“So...how long have you been interested?” he gently asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lion sarcastically replied, literally ignoring the elephant in the room.

Rook gave Lion an unamused look, his eyes darting between him and the magazine between them. He then immediately picked up the magazine from the floor and began to flip through the pages while maintaining eye contact with Lion at the same time.

“I…” Lion nervously tried to pull the magazine away but the younger man won’t let him have it, he started to sweat with a worried look “Please Julien don’t tell anybody about this…”

Rook made a scandalized gasp. “How little faith you have for me, Olivier,” he said. “I would never do that to you,” he added, pulling one of Lion’s hands into his grasp.

Lion gave an unconvinced look at his companion, his eyebrows creased in a frown.

“Don’t worry, I am a professional on this,” said Rook confidently. 

Lion gently scoffed. “Well, no one hasn’t forgotten about the Baguette incident,” he said.

The younger Frenchman chuckled softly. “That’s true… But I do have to ask, why keep it a secret?”

There was silence for a moment, the expression on Lion’s face showed shame and sadness.

“My father…” he finally spoke. “He never approved of that kind of thing. Always saying it was meant for girls and not for boys, that I would only make people laugh at me if I tried it,” he said in a sour tone, remembering every bitter word that was told to him.

Rook gently sighed, but still smiled nonetheless. “Olivier,” he said. “That is what he wants you to be. But do you want to be like what he wants you to be?”

“No…?”

“Then why do you still worry about a man who has cut their ties on you?” he asked.

Lion froze.

“When somebody cuts you off, they will never look back for you ever again. But the things they did that hurt us still lingers. But they are the past we had to endure, and you are now the present; to be able to move and be happy in the future, you must put the past behind.”

“They made their choice to leave you for their own future, you can do the same by letting the shame go,” Rook continued. “It is alright to be afraid, but here in Rainbow, we don’t have to be because everyone here is accepting our flaws and quirks.”

“You think so?” Lion asked.

“I know so,” he answered. “Besides, almost everyone here is gay in some way, that’s why it’s called Rainbow.” 

“That’s not how teams are named,” Lion quipped.

“But it is for me,” Rook replied cheekily.

Lion burst out a chuckling laugh.

Rook gave a beaming smile and said “Now come on!” and immediately took Lion’s hand and dragged him up from his seat and towards the corridors leading to his room. 

“Wait! what are we-” 

“What do you think silly? We are going to do some makeup!”

_________________  
  


In Rook’s room, they were arguing as Lion tried to say he was fine without one but Rook kept insisting, they went in and out like that for 15 minutes.

“I’m just wasting your time,” Lion whined.

“Nonsense,” Rook denied, pushing the taller man to take a seat. “I’m always free.”

“But…”

“No buts!” Rook sternly ordered. “For now, just relax, and let me do my magic.”

Sighing in defeat, Lion obliged. 

Rook began his work by applying the foundation on the face thoroughly, followed by a facial blush to give a bit of life to the face. He then applied detailed attention to his eyes with winged eyeliner, colored his eyelids with a golden eye shadow color mixed with a bit of brown and bronze hue, and the mascara. He finally completed the look with a soft pink lipstick with a glossy rose lip gloss color.

“And...voila, you’re done,” Rook cheered. “You can look now,” he added.

Lion hesitantly opened his eyes and gasped upon his reflection on the mirror.

Watching the reflection, Lion gently touched his own face, afraid of this fragile dream will be shattered. Fingers delicately caressing the golden color of his eyelids, to the soft plump lips touched with the shade of a delicate rose. With each breath, staggered; still in shock and awe of the wonderful realization that liberated him from all of the pain inside him.

 _Is this me?_ He thought to himself. 

“You look beautiful, Olivia,” said Rook as he leaned against him and gently kissed him by the cheek.

Lion let out a shaky breath, his eyes now brimming with tears.

“# _Merci, mon ami_ ,” Lion replied. “I love it!”

_This is me._

_This is who I really am._

“Is it anything else you want to share? Sisters don’t keep secrets to each other unless it involves sex then yeah.” Rook cheekily said.

It took a moment for Lion to actually reply to that question, like if he was thinking of sharing something else or stay silent, but his heart finally took the final word and demanded him to speak.

“There’s something I haven’t told anyone,” Lion nervously stated. “I… have a crush on somebody here, in the base.”

Rook gasped out loud, and immediately he jumped up and down excitedly looking at the other man. “Really!!? Who is it?” he asked “Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!” He added, squealing loudly. 

Taking a deep breath, the older Frenchman replied. “It’s Mike.” his cheeks turning crimson with only mentioning the name.

“Mike?” he asked. “But he punched you in the face.”

‘Yeah, I was a little shit back then…” Lion groaned, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Oh, I see it now…” Rook smiled teasingly and leaned in closer. “You want a big, strong man to pull you down, and make you squirm, punish you for being a bad boy…” he whispered to his ear. “Olivier, you got a daddy kink on Mike!”

A strong shiver ran through his spine and his whole face turned cherry tone, almost as if steam was about to come out his ears. “Ok shut up!” Lion screeched and threw a pillow on Rook’s face.

“A pillow fight? Oh, it's on!” And the room was then filled with laughter and pillows flying across the room.

_Father, I am a man… but in the end I do choose who I want to be._

**Chapter 1 Translation:**

  1. what are you doing
  2. see you later
  3. oh my God
  4. thank you, my friend




	2. The Present is a Wondrous Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples enjoy their double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are aware of my previous stories here, I am so sorry for cramming my favorite FFXV character here.  
> \- mirrorworldangel
> 
> :)  
> \- Acid

_ A few days later... _

“# _ Mon amou _ r, I heard of this pretty vintage bar in town and I was wondering if we could go there and have our date there instead,”

“Hmm? I thought it would be the cafe that we agreed on last time,” he said.

“I know that # _ ma chérie _ , I thought it would be nice if we could have a change of scenery,” Rook sheepishly replied, causing the older man to freeze his movements and turned around to face him.

Doc eyed at his spouse suspiciously. “You never made any changes to our plans unless you agreed to something. What is it?”

Rook never replied to him for a while, but in the end, he finally broke his silence. “I agreed to help Lion set up a double date with Thatcher,” he said, pouting like a child that got into trouble.

Doc stared at his husband in surprise “What?” he asked.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry I broke your rule, but you have to hear me, Olivier is head over heels having a crush on Mike, and he likes dressing up just like I do and...I can’t help but give aid to my baby Lion…” Rook whined, truly guilty about keeping this secret from his husband.

Doc was silent for a while. He let out a groan of surrender and his shoulders sagged in disdain. “Julien….I’m not mad, just disappointed that you did not tell me firsthand,” he said, folding his arms to his chest. “But it’s about damn time this happened!”

Surprised, Rook asked about uncertainty. “You...you’re fine with this?”

Doc scoffed. “Of course, you have no fucking idea how much that # _ vieux baiseur _ moped on how annoying that man is, how stubborn and arrogant Olivier is, how gorgeous his golden locks, his piercing green eyes and that thick ass of his,” he said, raising his arms in annoyance. “It’s enough to make a sane man like me go mad. Seriously, they should just stop pining like fucking idiots and just fuck already,” he added. 

“So, that means?” he quipped in question.

Doc sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in tiredness. “Yes, I will help you with the plan. I will try to convince Mike to join us for the double date, only to get rid of him and his goddamn moping ass off my shoulder,” he said.

Rook cheered, jumping up in glee. “Yay!”

“But…” Doc suddenly pushed Rook against the wall and leaned in closer, his lips nearly brushing against Rook’s earlobe. “When this whole thing is over, I will fuck you hard, over and over again, and when I am done with you, I will make you wear that vibrator plug for the whole day everyone else will know how much of a cum dumpster slut you are,” he growled into his ear. 

Rook shivered, his legs quivered in anticipation, his breath shaky. The two of them were lucky that the corridor was slightly deserted, or else that would be humiliating for the both of them. 

“Is that clear?” He asked, his tone an octave deeper.

Rook nodded anxiously. “Yes, yes daddy,” he replied.

“Good,” he said and leaned in to kiss him. “Doll yourself pretty tonight, we have a date to attend.” And with that, the head medic left the younger man alone, flustered. 

\----------------------------

  
On the night of the promised double date, the two men were waiting for their significant dates by the main lobby. Doc is sitting on the sofa looking at Thatcher with boredom who was nervously walking around in circles. 

“Keep it up, and you might make a hole right there,” Doc joked, leaning back in his seat further.

Thatcher groaned, stopped his tracks and stared at the French man in front of him. “Easy for you to say; I haven’t had any dates in years since my divorce,” he said, clearly nervous.

“When I had my first date with Julien, he accidentally punched our waiter on the stomach,” Doc replied, still amused at the memory. “It’s understandable to screw up on the first date; I think it’s part of the charm,” he added.

“But how do you know this will work?” Thatcher asked fearfully.

“Listen,” Doc replied desperately. “Olivier has a huge crush on you and is the same as you with him. And trust me when I say this,” Doc then leaned in to look the Brit in the eyes. “Both of you are dumbasses in love,” he said, causing the other man to look at him, offended.

“And besides, here comes our lovely ladies,” and what they saw caused them to stop and stare in adoration and wonder respectively.

Lion wore a sleeveless maroon heart-shaped cotton top paired with a leather skirt under a black leather jacket, followed by a pair of kitten heels and a simple black choker. He’s holding a small white purse in his hands tightly, evident of his nervousness. His wig is now in a soft wave trailing down to the right side of his shoulder, and to tell the truth, Thatcher could not notice which part of his hair is real. 

Next to him, Rook wore a shoulderless long-sleeved black crop top, a rosy pink pencil skirt and knee-length leather boots. A black choker with a red jewel is wrapped around his throat, and like Lion, he is wearing a wig identical to his hair that is now hips length. Rook’s red purse is hung over his left shoulder, with the gold chains shining underneath the fluorescent lights. 

“Remember, call him anything sweet in public. Ladies loved to be teased,” Doc whispered to the other man’s ear before leaving him to meet his lover.

“My my, # _ ma rose _ , you look ravishing,” Doc cooed as he immediately wrapped his arms around Rook’s waist. 

Rook gave a soft chuckle. “Anything for you, my husband,” he said, wrapping his arms around Doc’s neck. “Besides, I…” he then leaned in and began to whisper in the other man’s ear, causing the other man to smile in interest. 

Lion tried to ignore the whispers shared between the couple and focused on the man in front of him.

Thatcher changed from his usual overalls to a proper pair of slacks and a simple button-up shirt, with a simple jacket over his shoulders. His face is slightly red from the blushing and judging by the movements of his constant rubbing hands, they are no doubt to be slightly sweaty. 

“Well...you look great…” Thatcher drawled out, stammering in between.

“Thanks,” Lion mumbled in reply, smiling shyly. “Same goes with you too…”

An awkward silence fills the air.

Watching from behind them, the couple stared at the other two quietly.

“Oh these awkward ducklings,” Doc sighed, his arm wrapped around Rook’s waist. The other man simply chuckled in amusement quietly.

“So…”

“So…”

Doc’s patience has finally thinned and he had no choice but to interject them. “Can we go have dinner now?” Only to receive a smack on the chest by the younger man beside him.

“Oh! Right, dinner…” Lion nervously replied.

“Y-yeah...I’ll go get the cab,” Thatcher fumbled out his phone from his pockets.

“No need, I already called them and they’ll be here within 5 minutes,” Rook replied still in a cheerful tone, waving said object in his free hand. 

“O-oh I see…” Lion mumbled, their faces were redder than before. 

“Come on, let’s wait outside,” said Doc, guiding everyone to the front door. He also quietly slipped a small handkerchief from behind, which Thatcher accepted graciously. 

  
  


\--------------------

In town, the four of them entered the bar after a stop at a restaurant for dinner nearby. The restaurant was a simple yet fancy place with vintage themes, a sort of minimalist-classical that the French couple adored.

Once their bellies are full, the pair leave the place and are now currently walking their way along the clubbing district, where rows of pubs and disco bars light up the streets with various colors in the night. 

“The meal’s absolutely wonderful,” said Thatcher, feeling relaxed for the first time since he agreed to the double date. He is so relaxed that the British man willingly shed off his coat and let it drape on his arm.

“The risotto tastes divine,” Doc added, having one arm draped around Rook’s waist. The younger man is leaning against his shoulder, his steps synchronizing with the other.

“Are we almost there yet?? My feet are killing me,” Lion whined, having already taken off the heels and is now walking barefoot upon the cobblestones. Some of his toes and the back sole of his feet are covered with bandaids.

“Almost there, love,” Thatcher chuckled, having agreed to help Lion to carry his heels with one hand. “Just a few more blocks around the corner.”

“And how do you even manage to walk in these for so long?” Lion added, still whining. “They hurt like a bitch!”

“Practice, my dear. Practice,” said Rook, smiling dreamily at his lover. “And socks.”

After a few more minutes of walking, they had finally reached the bar they were looking for.

The bar has a reminiscent feel of the Britain bars, with the dim yellow lights, wooden counters and authentic beer glasses. The bar has a mixed scent of old wood, spilled beer, and scented candles of pine and expensive cologne. It gave a sense of homesickness to the British man, but he was glad for it.

“Now I see why you decided to change our venue,” Doc whispered to Rook, who cheekily replied with a wink. The group then walked their way to a secluded corner of the room, where they could see the entire interior of the bar. It was packed with various chaperons of the night, patrons from all walks of life intermingling with one another with no worries to think about. The staff was enthusiastic, and some of them are eye-catching and would occasionally chat, show off their skills, and in some cases, flirt with their customers.

Just as they finally adjusted themselves, a man in his thirties arrived at their table. He has sun-kissed skin, with his shoulder-length dark brown hair in braids and shaved at both sides. His sparkling blue eyes lit up the room, and his lean body fitted well with his form-fitted t-shirt and jeans. “What will it be fellas?” he asked, a small notebook and a pen in both hands.

“Four beers for now,” said Thatcher, still unsure about the Greek language written on the board. “And chips?” He hesitated. The three Frenchmen looked at Thatcher simultaneously, very unamused.

“Ahh...you must be from the land of the Great Queen,” said the bartender. “God save the Queen,” he joked, making a fake bow to the older man. “Fear not, your Highness, I will surprise you well!” And with that, the bartender left their table, but not before giving a wink and an air kiss to both Rook and Lion respectively. Doc, on the other hand, looked a bit sour, but the bartender simply laughed and was gone like the wind among the crowd. 

“Wow…” said Lion, who was slightly blushing. “That was new…”

“Kinda surprising in a different perspective, huh?” Rook gently laughed, earning a possessive embrace from Doc in response to what just happened. Thatcher laughed out loud in response, finally relaxed with everything. Lion looked around the room for a second until an old, retro jukebox caught his eye. It seems to be still functioning, and the object has been upgraded with modern music and shuffle neon lights inside it.

“I want to see what kind of music they have in the jukebox, ok?” Lion stood up from his seat and directed to where the machine was, checking if they had any old metal song in.

Unaware that a group of 5 men had been looking at him since he came to the bar, with hungry eyes by his feminine look waiting for the moment to strike. They started whispering between them, that’s when Lion noticed they were looking at him, not knowing what they may be saying, he decided to just ignore them.

He was trying to focus on finding any song he was familiar with or maybe something new, but then that group of men began to softly whistle at him, even if Lion was still getting used to the new kind of attention, he felt those men’s intentions weren’t up to good. He turned around to gaze at them, they were looking in their thirties except for one, a man with a yellow polo-shirt who looked in his twenties. The way that the group stared at Lion lustfully made him uncomfortable. “Hey, cutie! why don’t you come over here and hang out with us?” shouted one of the men sitting near the pool table. One of them started walking towards Lion with a confident smile.

“Yeah, we can show you a good time, gorgeous!”

“How about no?” Lion quipped sarcastically, eyeing at the asshole with an eyebrow raised.

“Aww # _ έλα έλα υπέροχα _ , relax...” said another of the group as he also made an approach, trying to touch Lion on the shoulder.

“Don’t you dare touch me!” Lion growled.

“With what you’re wearing, you’re literally asking for it,” one man scoffed, his hips rubbing on Lion’s backside.

“So whaddya say, hm? Maybe I could change your mind,” the pseudo-leader leerily asked, his hands slowly trailing the edge of his skirt and making Lion slightly nauseous. 

Lion replied with a punch to the nose.

“# _ σκατά _ !!” He yelled out in anger and tried to punch Lion, only for his arm to be intercepted by Thatcher and was immediately put into submission easily.

“You alright, poppet? These blokes messing with ya?” Thatcher asked calmly.

“Y-yeah…” Lion coughed, quickly switching back to his feminine tone. “I’m fine. I could’ve handled them myself you know?” he replied.

“Didn’t mean to offend you, love,” he said, raising his free hand in submission. “May I have the honor to execute these fuckers in your name, your Highness?” Thatcher cooed with a gentleman’s bow 

Lion couldn’t help but gently laugh. “Such a charmer. You may,” he replied. 

“With pleasure.” And with that, Thatcher immediately started a fight by pulling the man by the hair and rammed his face by the jukebox before throwing him to the others. 

“Ten minutes in the room, and you already started a bar fight,” Doc mused. “Not bad.”

“I just came here for a drink and have a good time with Mike!” Lion whined in embarrassment as he watched Thatcher fistfight against two men at the same time, unaware that he swiped his untouched beer and took a sip from it. Watching the older man decimate his opponents in his area of expertise made him feel hot, imagining how his calloused hands would feel against him being gentle in opposed to the feel of getting punched, which he knew in person how that felt.

And when Thatcher finally threw one of the men that ended up breaking the pool table, his mind went blank. And Lion began to blush when Thatcher turned around to face him with a victorious smile.

_ Gods, I’m fucked _ . He thought. 

Three down. Only two more to go.

Thatcher then faced the remaining men in front of him, cracking his neck to the side hauntingly, and walked back to Lion’s side. But he stopped his movements when he heard a loud thud behind him, revealing to be one of the heckler’s friends had fallen unconscious and his face bruised from the same bartender that served them previously.

“Hey!” The bartender yelled, holding a retractable baton in one hand. “One more fight and you’re out of this place faster than my mother would with my cheating exes!!”

“Woah, we were just protecting our friend!” said Thatcher nervously, raising both of his hands in the air. 

“I’m not talking to you, I’m talking about these asshole college brats!” the bartender angrily scoffed, pointing at the unconscious men upon the debris with his baton. “They’ve been causing trouble with my staff and my customers, and it’s getting me and my partner all our nerves to not kick them by the balls!” 

“And what about you?” Said another waiter, who was quite beefier than the other guy. “What kind of ladies do you like?” He asked, eyeing at the remaining men.

He never answered them, staring at the crowd for a whole minute before casually walking towards the counter and picking up a glass of beer. “I never go for the scantily clad whores...” the man said. “I’d prefer the sweet ones like yours.” Eyes are staring at Rook. He immediately chugged down his beer, unaware of the danger he had done. 

“# _ Σαμουήλ, ηλίθια _ !!” The other guy cussed, hitting the man on the head with a panicked look.

Everybody in the room gasped out in horror. “You done fucked up!” Said one of the bartender’s waiters, who pulled out her phone from her pockets to record the scene.

Rook, Lion and Thatcher immediately froze when they saw Doc’s lips dropped into a frown and his eyes narrowed in disgust.

Doc stood up from his seat, cracking his knuckles. “Well, I may be a doctor in the office…” he drawled out, took an empty beer bottle from the counter and broke it. With his other hand, he roughly dragged the yellow polo-shirted man from the pile by the collar and threw him against the wall, where out of the blue a sharp piece of the broken glass was embedded on the wooden wall  _ a few centimeters _ next to his face!

“..but I will make this as an exception when you try to make a move on  **_my spouse_ ** !”

The man, frightened at the very same spot, began to pee his pants. 

“Now that’s my man!” Rook cheered out loud, taking a sip from his drink.

The last one, however, tried to run away. But Rook simply put his leg out, making him trip himself and fall to the ground. As he tried to pick himself up, Lion threw his empty beer bottle at the man’s head in revenge, rendering him unconscious.

“Now look who’s the bitch, # _ putain de salaud _ !” said Lion arrogantly, while Rook beside him cheered happily, raising his hands in celebration. “And thanks for the empty bottle, # _ monsieur _ ,” he added.

“Bottom bitches protect one another,” said the bartender, smirking in delight. “And the names Nyx, and oh fuck here comes the big man,” he said, his smile dropping into a nervous look.

“Who?” Both Frenchmen asked.

“My husband and the owner of this place,” he said grimly, just as soon as a bigger man entered the bar, and began yelling and cursing out loud in Greek. 

At 9:26 pm, the bartender kicked out the hecklers out of the place as soon as Doc paid for the damages and a free round in full price. 

All in cash.

\-------------------------------------

The night ended smoothly without any further problems. Rook and Doc opted to return to the base by taxi, the latter having to face another stack of paperwork tomorrow despite it being a weekend. The other pair decided to walk around the district a bit longer before heading home together.

“Not everyone is free from paperwork unlike you two,” Doc slightly grumbled with a small ounce of a drunken slur to his tone. 

“We had an enjoyable evening, we should do this again,” Rook happily said in contrast to his slightly annoyed drunk husband. 

“Maybe next time there won’t be too much alcohol involved,” Lion mused, watching his friend gently escorted his husband to a taxi.

“But later, I get to end my night with this beautiful darling here,” Doc hummed in delight, kissing his lover’s neck in front of the other two and causing the younger man to laugh out loud. Bless the driver for his patience, he seems unfazed with the commotion behind him.

“And you two, just fuck already!” Doc screamed out from the taxi window.

Lion looked with a surprised face and a light blush when he heard him say that while the taxi driver started the car and left the remaining couple finally alone. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the British man’s hand slowly slide and touch his own, wanting to hold hands, at which he looked directly at the older man and smiled squishing his hand lightly.

They silently walked through the streets right to a small park that was very close to the bar, it was a calm night and the sight was beautiful with the moonlight hitting at its brightest spot.

Despite this, the two of them remained silent. The awkward tension is high, none of them are willing to make the first move other than holding hands.

After a full minute of silence, Thatcher cleared his throat and stated “It’s such a beautiful night isn't it?”

Lion, still in a daze, gave a surprised squeak. “Ah! yeah, it really is” his heartbeats accelerate now that is just the two of them.

Thatcher stopped his pace and turned his gaze at the small lake that reflected the moon at its fullest. He then changed his gaze and fixed his sights on Lion’s emerald green eyes, and released his grip from Lion’s hand to now carefully caress his soft cheek.

Lion took a sharp breath, his body shivered in delight at the sudden touch. Those rough fingers made his mind swirl, his thoughts flooded with delicious things that made his knees about to buckle.

“Mike…” Lion whispered, his eyes becoming glassy in euphoria.

Thatcher did not say anything but to lean in and pulled the other man in a kiss.

Lion’s mind exploded the moment his lips touched the older man’s ones, slowly closing his eyes and letting the feeling invade his body completely, feeling himself in Thatcher’s embrace he held on his shoulders like he was about to melt in any moment at his warm.

He didn’t mind the world around them, it all seemed to vanish as he felt Thatcher’s tongue teased his own in their dance of sensual passion. Lion could only moan when Thatcher gently guided him to his lap, his hands slowly wrapped around the other man’s waist and sliding to his hips and he gave out a surprised yelp when Thatcher pulled him closer to his body.

Lion whimpered in delight when Thatcher began to rock his hips against the other, allowing him to feel the growing bulge underneath him. He parted himself from the kiss to catch a breath, only to let out a moan when he felt lips beginning to kiss and suckle his neck.

“M-Mike…” exalted, Lion began to pull himself a bit apart, as good as this all felt, he was unsure about going that far yet being in an open public place, anybody could walk in right at the scene and caught them in the middle of such a passionate session. “We can’t! N-not out here,” he whined. 

Thatcher slowly pulled away, looking at him with concern.

“I like you, but...I’m not ready to do this,” he said, his hands fidgeting and his body shook nervously. 

“Ssshh, it’s okay,” he gently hushed the other man with gentle kisses upon his face. “We’ll go at your pace, I can wait.

“Really?” Lion asked.

“Sure, love. Whenever you’re ready,” he replied.

Lion smiled. “Then, can we continue kissing?”

Thatcher could only chuckle in amusement before pulling him back into the kiss.

**Chapter 2 Translation:**

  1. my dearest
  2. old fucker
  3. my rose
  4. come on gorgeous
  5. you fucking bitch
  6. you fucking bastard
  7. Samuel, you fucking idiot!




	3. Embrace the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the second base comes the third base of the relationship...Things are getting spicy here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally let Acid take control here because I can't write porn to save a life without a professional guiding hand to help me.  
> \- mirrorworldangel
> 
> You're welcome! :3  
> \- Acid

After a few dates since the bar fight, Lion felt himself falling for the older man even deeper with every second of their dates. They’ve traded a few kisses in between, but Lion always hesitated when Thatcher initiated the next move to their relationship. Every time the British tried to go further with the kisses and the caresses, Lion will start pulling away, but he noticed how this frustrated the older man, so he needed advice to not fuck this up.

Hence, this pep talk in the cafeteria at brunch.

“But Olivier...” Rook quietly asked. “What are you afraid of? The commitment?”

Lion let out a nervous stutter, rubbing his hands in unison. “No...well, I already knew I wanted to be with him...but that’s not the point...the thing is…”

“I’ve...never slept with any men before..other than my ex-girlfriend…”

Rook gasped. “Not even once?”

“The only action that I ever had for an anal sex is with a dildo…” he added, eyeing away awkwardly.

Rook gave a gentle motherly smile, finally understanding his friend’s plight. Reaching out to give a hug, Rook is also proud of his friend’s willingness to step out of his comfort zone for love. “Oh, my virgin gay baby…” Rook cooed, snuggling against the man’s face like a mother to its baby.

Lion grumbled, embarrassed at the title given to his younger friend.“Not a virgin in a literal sense…” he said.

Rook pulled away, feeling excited in contrast to his nervous friend. “I am very tempted to teach you the grapefruit technique…but you’re a literal junior and a first-timer...”

Lion froze. His mind went blank. “...the what?”

“Oh, the grapefruit technique,” Rook said. "It's great, Gustave can vouch for that!" he replied with a cheeky wink.

Lion hissed in embarrassment. "There are things that I don't even wanna know about!!"

“Don’t worry, # _ mon doux enfant d'été _ ,” he said, pulling the taller man from his seat and dragging him along. “With my help, your first time will be the night you’ll never forget!!”

\--------------------------------------

The next day Lion had a date with Thatcher, this time it was going to be different because instead of being normally on a walk at the campus or having dinner together, they were going to spend the evening and probably the whole night in Lion’s room. But after talking with Rook, he made up his mind and was ready.

He took all the morning to set everything, order his room, make sure all his paperwork was all gone from any sight, prepared aromatic candles with cherry scent, having a box of chocolates filled with fruit flavors, which were Thatcher’s favorites. And with all that, the most important for the night, the outfit he was about to wear.

After a few words of self-encouragement by the mirror, Lion jumped from his place when he heard the sudden knock of his door. Hurriedly putting on a pair of pants and a grey t-shirt to hide the surprise, he quickly composed himself and opened the door, revealing to be Thatcher holding a small bouquet of pink roses.

“I, uh, didn’t quite know what your favorite flowers are, so I ask for something that reminds me of you,” Thatcher replied sheepishly, holding the bouquet gently for him.

“Oh, Mike...they’re lovely,” Lion cooed and pulled the British man by the collar to give him a soft peck on the lips. “# _ Merci beaucoup, mon amour _ ,” said Lion in a dreamy voice.

Thatcher could only do nothing but chuckle in delight.

Lion immediately broke the spell and pulled the man inside to his room. “Oh, where are my manners! Please, do come in!” Said Lion. “Let me find a vase for the flowers, so why don’t you make yourself comfortable?” 

Thatcher looked around, looking at the abundance of adorable plushies laid upon the bed. “So, is this why no one is allowed to enter your room?” he teased.

Lion pouted, his cheeks are aflame. “If you keep this up, see what happens next I am going to do with you,” he grumbled. But that only made the older man laugh; to him it was adorable.

“Guess as long as it’s you, I’m okay with that,” Thatcher closed the door and went closer to Lion and gently grabbed him by the shoulders to give him a loud sloppy

smooch on the cheek.

Lion immediately laughed out loud, trying to escape the ticklish kisses to no avail. “No, stop! It tickles,” he said.

Thatcher hummed in thought. “Hmm...how about a no?” he replied, before continuing to kiss him again.

Lion giggled but managed to escape from the British man’s grip “Are we gonna watch a movie or not?” as he moved the bouquet and poured water into a vase with bird drawings on the porcelain surface.

“Alright, alright I concede. But that doesn’t mean it’s the end of it,” he jokingly warned and in a surprise move, scooped up the other man into his arms in a princess style and carried him to the bed.

“Careful, you might hurt your back old man,” Lion teased, even if the man is gently placed on the bed surrounded with soft plushies.

“Smart words ain’t gonna help you here,” he scoffed. The moment he moved to stand up he made a painful expression that worried Lion “Oh fuck my back!”

Lion quickly helped him to lay back in bed, being over him to check on “Mike! are you okay? Jesus Christ I told you not to-” but was quickly interrupted by the old man’s crackling, realizing he just got pranked on.

“I’m pulling your leg lad!” He laughed, only to be bombarded with multiple pillow attacks from the French man. Thatcher tried to defend himself with his arms covering his head, but he still laughed out loud nonetheless.

“Don’t do that! you scared me!” Lion whined in annoyance, continuously hitting him with all of his might.

“At least now I got you just how I wanted” Thatcher mused watching Lion all over his side, grabbing him by the waist and pulling closer to place some kisses on his chin, cheek and lips “I won’t make any more jokes, ok? Let’s just stay here and enjoy the evening, shall we?”

“You’d better be, or I’ll kick you off the bedroom,” Lion warned with a pout, and snuggled himself against the older man’s chest for comfort.

Thatcher playfully groaned, clutching to his heart in feigned pain.“Ouch, my poor heart,” he said.

They decided to go for an old classic horror movie, but with the new era and the life they have with the things they had to go through, it was more like watching some cheesy video made in someone’s garage with all the poor effects and the fake blood everywhere, and the typical teenager gang being deadass dumb that their deaths were even comical to watch.

Lion feels how Thatcher playfully moved his hand around his waist, gently squeezing his buttcheeks from time to time, as the more he moved his hand and groped the less interested he was in watching the movie, he took a deep breath and turned his head to gaze directly at the older man.

“Hmm, yes Mike?” he softly asked with a playful smile.

Thatcher simply gave a warm smile to the other man and leaned in for a kiss.

Lion responded by leaning in as well so their lips would finally touch, they started a slow pace, but that quickly changed as they got closer and pressed at each other for more, their tongues going in a tangled dance until they needed to breathe and then repeat the process. Thatcher looked at the blonde man as he passed a hand to stroke his messy hair, their minds totally away from whatever is the tv showing now. However, Thatcher cleared his throat and pulled away.

“Mmm sorry, I know you wanna watch the movie and-” but was quickly shut down by Lion’s lips, as he kissed him passionately.

“No, please...Don’t stop, I don’t want you to stop” begged with pleading eyes and his whole face deep red.

Those words were just enough for Thatcher to grab the Frenchman in his embrace and passionately french kissed him while his hands danced across his gorgeous body, occasionally squeezing his ass. Lion moaned in the kiss and that feeling of ecstasy started to flow over his body again.

Their bodies begin to rock upon one another, their breaths intermingle between their lips, and passion boils within their blood. Lion could feel the other man’s excitement grow, and the thought of it brought pleasurable shivers to his spine. The feeling increased when Thatcher slid a hand inside the blonde’s t-shirt and moved it across his back all the way up, that’s when he hummed curiously at the feeling of lacy fabric.

“Hmm? Do you have something under your shirt?”

Lion softly giggled “I wanted to make a surprise for you, I think is the moment to reveal it” he stood out of bed and began to take off his casual clothing, to show what was underneath.

Not only the British finally got to see the blonde’s gorgeous body, trained and built thanks to his soldier’s life but also with a feminine charm, a prominent chest area with puffy nipples and hips wider than average, like if nature wanted to make him more than just a man, but also the elegant dark lingerie with soft pink details his body was carrying, together with a pair of stockings with flower prints, his expression was priceless.

“How do I look?” Lion asked sheepishly, his cheeks crimson red.

Stunned, Thatcher could only do nothing but stare at the majestic beauty in front of him. Standing there, decked in such a lovely ensemble looking like a blushing maiden on her wedding night. “Gorgeous,” he said. “By God and all that’s holy you gorgeous being.”    


Lion couldn’t help but chuckle in embarrassment, and immediately hid his face behind his hands. “Stop, you’re embarrassing me,” he pleaded.

“Embarrassing my arse, come over here boy and bring me that pretty ass of yours,” he commanded, and Lion immediately leaped onto the bed and into Thatcher’s arms.

“Are you sure you wanna do this love?” Thatcher asked, his thumbs gently massaging his hips in comfort. “Once you agreed to this there’s no going back,” he added.

Lion nodded without hesitation “ _ #Oui mon amour _ , nothing could make me happier right now that be yours” as he leaned to the older man’s embrace, to kiss him passionately.

Breaking once again the kissing session, Thatcher took off his shirt as his body had become hotter, Lion’s eyes widened watching the man’s strong torso, with a hairy chest and battle scars here and there, having a clear contrast with his own body, it made the Frenchman shiver in excitement and slightly bit his lip at the sight.

“Liking what you see so far?”

“Mmm yeah… Mike, you look so sexy” he admitted while delighting his eyes with the view, he couldn’t help but look down and stared at the bulge in Thatcher’s pants. “Oww, that looks uncomfortable,” he said coyfully. “Let’s get that out, shall we?”

Leaning in, Lion began to unbuckle the man’s belt and unbutton his jeans, but upon reaching the zipper, Lion decided to use his teeth to slowly unzip the older man’s jeans while maintaining eye contact.

“Fuck…” Thatcher breathed out a curse, unable to look away.

Once the zipper was all the way down, Lion gave a few caresses at the bulge that was hard rock and carefully started removing his underwear together with the pants, it wasn't until the boxers reached the end that the younger man's expression changed when Thatcher’s great manhood was exposed. A hairy, large and thick uncut throbbing cock standing all-mighty once there were no more fabrics to restrain it.   
  
“Holy shit! That’s even bigger than my usual dildo!!!” Lion yelled. 

“Oh? A fresh foal are ya?” Thatcher cheekily asked. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you break in your reins,” he gently consoled, raising one hand to gently touch his lover’s cheek. 

Gulping anxiously, Lion began by gently laying a few kisses upon the head of the cock and stroking it’s base experimentally, earning a groan from the other man. Feeling encouraged, Lion gave a soft lick to the slit, and slowly began to suck it. The scent of the other man’s cock is intoxicating, and it’s making Lion want more of it. He tried to go deeper, but his gag reflexes hit him hard and Lion had to quickly pull out and cough. 

“Woah, woah there, slow down,” Thatcher said, consoling the other man. “It ain’t a race you gotta win.” 

“T...T-too...big…” Lion moaned, still coughing and breathing deeply for air.

“How about I tell you how to blow me?” Thatcher asked. “Can you handle a few orders in our foreplay?” he asked, gently stroking the other man’s hair.

Lion bit his lips, his blushing cheeks becoming redder and silently nodded in anticipation.

“Use your words here. Can you obey what I say?” Thatcher asked, raising an eyebrow in question. 

“Yes, sir,” he replied.

Thatcher smiled. “Good, let’s try that again shall we.” 

Thatcher gently guided the other man to his crotch again, and this time the French man immediately opened his mouth to receive the cock.

“Relax that jaw, and breathe through your nose. Yes, that’s it,” he said, encouraging the other man to take it deeper. “Can you take more of it?” he asked, and Lion gently nodded, looking at him with pleading eyes. 

“Alright, relax that throat of yours,” he commanded and slowly pushed his cock deeper into Lion’s throat. Lion moaned in response, but it only made Thatcher even aroused. Thatcher rocked his hips a few more times, and with each move, it got faster. Lion could only do nothing but take it, his eyes rolled back, drool beginning to flow out of his mouth and onto the other man’s cock and moan with each thrust. 

And when Lion thought that this wouldn’t end, Thatcher quickly pulled out his cock from Lion’s throat, causing the other man to cough out and try to take in as much air as possible. A strain of saliva is still connected to the wet cock and the swollen lips. And the image of a debauched Lion causes his cock to slightly twitch in anticipation.

Thatcher pulled the man to his lap and immediately kissed him fervently. He could taste himself inside the other man’s mouth, and it awoke a feral part inside of him.

He immediately dragged the other man and pinned him down with one hand, causing a few plushies to fall from the side and onto the floor. 

Thatcher then planted several kisses all over his neck, slowly going down until his chest, took a deep breath to sense the smell of fruit soap on his skin and lean closer to one of his nipples to kiss and lick all over it, giving a gentle suck that earned a loud moan from Lion’s lips, it was music to his ears and he wanted to hear more. His hands slid down to firmly grab his huge ass and fondled the soft juicy cheeks, he could feel the Frenchman’s erection pulsing against the panty’s silk fabric.

“Do you like it, kitty?” 

“Y-yes, sir,” Lion moaned in delight like he was about to melt with only the older man’s touch “I want to feel more, please,”

Amused, Thatcher granted his wish by sucking with more intensity and released making a ‘pop’ sound, then going for the one left and once he was done they both looked puffier, fully erect and in a harder pink tone. He continued going down and planted kisses all around his belly, while his hands easily removed the lingerie or in this case only the panty to release his shaft.

In great contrast to Thatcher’s manhood, the younger man’s intimacy was slightly longer than average but clearly smaller and less thick than him, smooth and hairless, it fit perfectly with his feminine traits and in some way, it was even adorable to look at. All about his body was just delightful and Thatcher couldn’t get enough of that sight, he wanted to mark that body and make it his.

“I think it is time for the next step,” he said looking at the other man’s eyes “but we need to prepare you for that, do you have any lube?” he saw as Lion pointed at the night table, he stretched an arm to open the cabinet and at first sight, there was a bottle of lube, he lightly smiled noticing that it had already been used.

“Alright boy, open your legs,” he commanded as he covered his fingers with the liquid.

Lion complied and shyly spread his legs wide showing off his pink-ish pucker entrance, at which the older man leaned closer massaging his inner thighs then moving two fingers to stroke the sides of his rimmed ring. 

His body trembled with each stroke, soft moans coming out between deep breaths as he tried his best to relax his body. When he finally felt the first finger intruding his anal cavity and moving around, he squeezed the blankets firmly blushing madly, then a second finger got in and Lion threw back his head moaning out loud. The foreign feeling was so different when he used his dildo and it felt amazing.

“You good lad?”

“Y-yeah! Please continue” Lion said panting, his eyes looking eagerly he adjusted himself to be more comfortable and his body getting more relaxed, the British was finally inserting a third finger, gently spreading his inside to relax the ring muscle.

Thatcher pushed deeper until he felt where he assumed Lion’s prostate was, his assumption became true when pressing against it the Frenchman arched his back and let out a very lewd moan, which made his own cock pulse in excitement.

“Alright, that will do it,” he pulled his fingers out, watching Lion’s entrance twitch he knew he was ready so he grabbed the bottle of lube once more and poured a generous amount on his dick and pumped it a few times to lubricate it. “I will go slow okay? so you just have to relax.”

Thatcher placed his hands around Lion’s waist, adjusting himself and lining his erect member with his lover’s ass poking the skin. Lion’s heart felt like it was about to skip a beat, but he reminded himself to stay calm and as the older man started to go inside him, the British man’s name escaped in an exhale.

“Oh God...Mike,” Lion groaned, one thing was watching and touching his huge cock, but feeling it as it was going all the way through his anal entrance was something completely different, how warm and how much it was pulsing was enough to make his mind go blank. He kept going until the last bit was in, and stayed like that for a minute or two, contemplating on the young man beneath him, trying to remember every detail of the expression on his face. 

That’s when he proceeded to pull out slowly, making Lion groan in complaint as the feeling of emptiness was clear, but before he could make any protest Thatcher quickly thrust hard all the way inside making Lion let out a moan extremely lewd “Oh Mon Dieu!!!”

Thatcher stayed like that for another couple seconds before starting to thrust at a slow pace keeping his hands firmly in Lion’s waist, the moans coming from the Frenchman’s lips making it harder for him to keep himself controlled but he tried his best to go gently on the younger man’s first time. Lion’s mind was going in circles as it was impossible for him to keep quiet, his insides getting accustomed to the British’s length going in and out and hitting places his dildo couldn’t.

“F-fuck!” Lion cursed out loud and let out a whine.

“Too big?” Thatcher asked, still making that slow pace.

Lion nodded. “Y-yeah, but it’s so good…” he said.

It made the older man chuckle and raise an eyebrow. "So shall I continue, kitten? You seem to be getting into it."

Lion nodded again.

“Hold on tight,” he said.

And Thatcher increased his thrusts, surprising the French man beneath him. His shaft hitting against every inch of his inner walls, the fast movements making the bed slightly creak and the surprise gasp from Lion in an attempt to suck air as he let out a few swears in french the moment he exhaled.

Lion could feel his mind swirling and his body arch and tremble in response, the pleasure was so intense his eyes started to water and his moan became unable to keep silent, he wrapped his legs around the British’s waist and pressed to feel him closer. Thatcher leaned in to plant kisses in his neck and below the jaw, moving his hand to caress the younger man’s soft skin and squeezing. Thatcher moved closer to his ear and whispered in a seductive groan.

“F-fuck,” he groaned. “Love the way you clench around me.” 

“I can feel you entirely inside me,” Lion turned his head to stare directly at his eyes. “I feel like I belong to you Mike!” he said. “Please, don’t stop,” he also begged.

“I won’t,” he chuckled. “I'm gonna make sure to mark every part of you and fill you whole,” he groaned and bit his ear, making the young man shiver.

Thatcher moved his hands to grab Lion by his legs, breaking the embrace in his waist, he just smiled watching Lion’s confused expression and pushed his legs further till it nearly reached his head. It was surprising the Frenchman’s flexibility and amusing to watch him surprised and flustered, this new position made him all vulnerable and exposed.

“Get ready,” Thatcher cheekily replied with a wink and began thrusting. 

But instead, this new position felt deeper, hitting him in places that Lion never thought of. His mind went blank the instant the older man hit all his sweet spots at once, he moaned so loud that he could bet anyone outside the room probably heard him already but that didn’t stop his voice from being noisy.

Lion could only do nothing but scream in this new position, watching the man above him go feral like a beast chasing its own release. His steel gaze made the French man shiver in delight, he unconsciously tightened causing the older man to groan in pleasure.

Both men passionately shared a tongue kiss as the British’s hips moved mercilessly hard and fast, and Lion could feel the rush of pleasure building on his belly, hot and tingling and his own cock twitching excitedly and soon to reach his orgasm. Lion’s nails dug down and drew several scratch marks upon Thatcher’s back, painting them with streaks of red upon pale skin. 

“I’m getting close...fuck Mike...please…” Lion moaned.

“It’s okay, love. Let it out,” Thatcher groaned, his thrusts becoming harsher.

“Fuck!!!” He screamed and everything turned white. Lion couldn’t hold it any longer and moaned his lover’s name, closing his eyes as the undoubtedly feeling of sweet release rushed towards his shaft and strings of his white seed came, falling over his chest and belly, the sensation of bliss spreading through his body.

But he had no time to rest, Thatcher was still keeping the fast pace, still hitting all of his twitching insides, groaning loudly, he hadn’t come yet and the overstimulation was making Lion whine and cry, it was overwhelming yet it felt amazing.

“M-Mike…” Lion begged, his limbs twitching in response. “I can’t! I can’t!”   
  
“Almost there...hold on…” He grunted and let out a deep groan. 

Thatcher firmly kept his grip on Lion’s legs pushing him down and reaching the deepest he could, the young man’s warm soft walls clenching and spasming around his cock was enough for him to push him to the edge and finally climax.

Thatcher gave a few final thrusts as he climaxed, painting the other man’s insides white. He stayed there for a minute, taking a few deep breaths before finally pulling out. He watched how his cum slowly flowed out of Lion’s hole and trailing down his buttocks to the already stained bedsheets.

“There goes the sheets,” Lion whined, slowly pulling himself up to watch the stain between his legs. “I hope Julien knows how to remove cum from satin,” he added, before letting out a groan and falling back down, his legs trembling like a newborn deer. 

“We’ll worry about that later,” Thatcher replied nonchalantly, and gently guided the younger man to his chest as he laid down beside him. The two of them laid with each other basked in their afterglow, and it was all peaceful until Lion felt wandering hands playing around the stained buttocks and the abused hole.

“No no, behave,” Lion chided, slapping the hand away.

Laughing, Thatcher relented. “Alright, alright you win,” he said. “But get ready for round two.”

_____________________

On the next day, Lion was not present at work. Thatcher replied that he wasn’t feeling well and asked for sick leave and not to be disturbed unless they were allowed to. Harry wasn’t sure of the reason but didn't put much thought into it. However, those who truly know about what truly happened kept quiet. And so, on their lunch break Rook and Jager decided to visit him.

“Olivier, may we come in?” Rook asked gently while knocking at the door. But instead, all he got was a groan in reply.

The two of them shared a look with each other, in which the latter simply shrugged and decided to just enter the room anyway. Upon entering the room, they noticed the once tidy room was now a disheveled mess; the plushies thrown across the room, the blanket lines discarded carelessly over the floor, and in the middle of everything a bottle of lube half empty, clearly evidence of last night's events.

“Congrats on the gay sex Olivier!!!” They cheered, holding out a mixed berry fruit cake with several candles and writings written in red icing saying ‘Congrats on the SEX!!!’ on top of it.

“I can’t feel my ass…” Lion groaned, his voice muffled by the pillows and the bunny plushie he was clinging to

“Someone get him a hot water bottle, quickly!!!” Jager hurriedly yelped, and Rook immediately rushed out of the room and returned with a rubber hot water bottle in his hands after a few minutes and quickly put it onto Lion’s hips, causing the other man to groan out loud.

“You didn’t tell me it would be this painful once the sex is over,” Lion moaned again, looking scandalized and betrayed at his friends.

“Oh it’ll hurt at first, but with a little practice with some dildos and vibrators you’ll be riding on it like a rollercoaster soon,” Jager said nonchalantly as he sips his drink.   


“Come on darling, tell me more! Give me all of the juicy details, no censorships!!” Rook cheered in delight, his hands clapping in anticipation.

Lion simply smiled and propped himself with more plushies as he began to retell his side of the story.

  
_ Meanwhile for the other men... _

A few men consisting of Sledge, Bandit and Doc are all lounging casually in the cafeteria. The men were talking among each other until they noticed their senior operative walking towards them with a pep in his steps. 

“Someone clearly woke up on the right side of the bed,” Doc mused out loud, watching the man sit opposite them with a beaming smile and place his legs on the table. “So how did your date go?” he asked.

After a few seconds of dumb smiling, he finally answered “Finally got to third base.” And that got the other men to cheer for him loudly, with wolf whistles and back pats upon the older man. 

“This calls for some shots!!!” Bandit said, and immediately stood up and quickly left the group to pick up some shot glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

“And how did it feel?” Sledge asked, curious. 

“Like I am riding on first-class,” Thatcher proudly replied, causing Doc to silently scoff at the answer. By that time Bandit had already returned to the group and had already begun pouring shots.

“Last question,” Bandit interjected, pushing a cup into Thatcher’s hands, nearly causing its contents to spill on him. “Did you go medieval with him?” Bandit asked, returning to pour out the contents of the bottle into the other glasses.

“Yep,” Thatcher replied with a ‘pop’.

“Nice,” the other men replied in unison.

“Alright, here ye, hear ye,” Sledge stood up from his seat and began his speech. “Here’s to our dear Maggie, may your relationship last just as long as your vigor in bed,” Sledge spoke with pride, causing the others to laugh out loud.

“Three cheers for Maggie and his big cock!!” Bandit cheered out loud and raised his glass in the air.

The men celebrated by raising their glasses and cheered with a ‘clink’. 

**Chapter 3 Translation:**

  1. my sweet summer child
  2. thank you, my love
  3. yes, my love




End file.
